lord_of_dungeonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gear Refinement
This page tries to answer your gear refinement questions. Check Combat Stats if you don't yet understand what each stat is for. Note: Each "+Blessing" gives a 0.2% damage bonus, for up to 5% bonus. Unless refinement materials are limited, you should try to get all the ideal options on gear. Otherwise, try for the best ideal+other options combination you can get. Always keep in mind that pure PAtk and MAtk refines aren't all that they seem. *Ideal Options **Crit DMG **Crit Rate **-% Rift DMG : Only if you plan to use an adventurer such as Jin Andre or Aries in rift as a tank. *Other Options **MSPD : A decent refine for slow adventurers like Elise. *Ideal Options **-% Rift DMG : You need one set of items dedicated to this option if you want to use your own Shield Knight in Rift mode. **-% Cube DMG : Not required for first 10 levels, but tanking is very difficult for levels 11-12. *Other Options **HP : Better than Def stat, which only helps against PAtk and not MAtk. **MSPD : Only useful in specific situations, and not very useful at all for SK like Kentom. *Ideal Options **Crit Rate : Mages have 20% base crit rate, making this refine very good. **Crit DMG : Doubt crit refines are amazing for mages. *Other Options **ASPD : Refined ASPD isn't very high, but hey, if can't get both crits, go for crit DMG + ASPD. *Ideal Options **ASPD **Crit DMG : To make those big heals bigger. *Other Options **Crit Rate : Ideal for Elle, who has 20% base crit rate. *Ideal Options **ASPD : Archers need to hit faster especially because of their on-hit effects like knockback, and most have "Every X attacks" skills. **Crit DMG : For some combatants like Juhong, you're counting on its death-AoE to crit and wipe the enemy party. Crit DMG is much better for this than crit rate. *Other Options **Crit Rate : Not as useful with their base 8% crit rate. Even at perfect refines (50% crit rate), it only adds about 4% more crit rate for an actual total of 12%. * PRD/MNG : For general-use +6 legendary equipments (can go upto 20 on each, upto 20 on TRS and upto 10 on "All Stats"). * "Increase production in Element Dungeon by 0~20%" : For farming event dungeons and dungeons which don't require the PRD/MNG refines to properly man. Much better than TRS which barely seems to have any effect, although some people are questioning how useful this option is too. * "Increase Material production by 0~10%" : Probably best used on Fantasy Stations that already have stats to spare even on the best dungeons, to increase the production of Gems. * MBT/LCK/DSC : As necessary, it's a good bonus for normal exploration. * "Exploration time -0~2% in Area Group/Zone Type": It's a huge hidden MBT bonus for detailed exploration, where turns can go over 1000 even with Fantasy explorers. *Approximately 23.5 copies of a pieces of Mythic gear are required to create a +10 upgraded version of that piece of Mythic gear.